


Rapt in You

by celli



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: Shower sex, inspired by one too many Instagram pictures of Tyler Blackburn in the shower. Set sometime in the future.





	Rapt in You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/gifts), [acidquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/gifts).

> Thanks to missmollyetc and Nestra for lightning fast and sweet betas!
> 
> Title from the Lowen & Navarro song.

The shower stall in the Airstream was as small and cramped as Alex might have expected if he’d thought about it. He and Michael couldn’t fit in it fully; the shower curtain billowed out, dumping water on the floor outside. Michael didn’t seem to care, though. All his attention at the moment was on Alex’s collarbone, sucking a bruise into it Alex knew he was going to feel for days. Alex was jammed into the corner, with a shelf in his back. He held on tight to Michael’s shoulders, and Michael’s arms wrapped around him as his left knee shook under him.

Alex tangled his fingers in Michael’s curls and urged his head back. He traced the water falling down Michael’s face with an open mouth until he reached his lips. Michael leaned in closer, kissing Alex and kissing him while the water soaked into their hair and splashed off their shoulders.

“Michael,” Alex said into the kiss, and Michael made the soft sound he always made when Alex used his first name in bed. “Michael,” Alex said on a laugh, and pulled back. Michael chased his mouth on a whine. “Pay attention,” Alex said, biting Michael’s lower lip gently.

“Whaaaat,” Michael mumbled into Alex’s mouth.

Alex resettled his arms around Michael and leaned into him; his leg wobbled dangerously. “We might need to move this elsewhere, I’m just saying.”

“I’ve got an idea,” Michael said. He grinned, and Alex’s heart banged against the inside of his chest. “Do you trust me?”

Alex found himself smiling back. “Should I? Probably not. Do I?”

Michael raised an eyebrow at him. Water sluiced down over his hair and framed his face.

Alex let go of his death grip on Michael’s shoulders and spread his arms wide. “Do your worst.” 

Michael’s smile was blinding. 

“So?” Alex asked. Michael leaned into him, maneuvering him around the shelf and pressing him against the back wall of the shower.

“So...this should work,” Michael said, laughing, and slid down Alex’s body...but Alex stayed in place, anchored by what felt like that same pressure.

“Holy shit,” he said, eyes wide. “Holy shit.”

Michael shot him a delighted, almost boyish look, then bent his head to press an open-mouthed kiss to Alex’s stomach. His hands were tight at Alex’s hips, and Alex felt all the points of contact, physical and not, like brands across his skin. Without Michael there to block the water, it all fell on Alex’s chest, and he closed his eyes at the rush down his body. Both his hands were in Michael’s hair now, not guiding, just holding on as Michael wrapped his lips around Alex’s cock and took him in as deeply as he could. Alex groaned, the sound echoing around the shower. Everything was Michael: Michael’s power pressing on his chest, Michael’s hands flexing on his hips, Michael’s lips and tongue and just a hint of teeth against his cock.

“Michael,” Alex sighed out, and Michael swallowed him down without hesitation as Alex came, tears pricking at the backs of his eyelids.

When Alex blinked open his eyes, Michael was pulling himself to his feet, still holding Alex in place with hands and mind. Alex pulled his head in and kissed him.

Michael leaned into Alex and rubbed up against his stomach. Alex left one hand in his hair, encouraging more open-mouthed kisses, and slid the other down to Michael’s back, urging him on. Michael rocked against him and Alex pushed back. Michael’s kisses got sloppier and sloppier and turned into one long moan as he came, and Alex clung to him.

Which turned out to be a mistake, because Michael’s legs failed him too, along with his powers, and they tumbled to the floor of the shower in a surprised heap.

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry--” Michael started, but Alex surprised them both by laughing and couldn’t seem to stop. Michael, after a minute, started laughing too, and they held onto each other and laughed until they were down to hiccuping giggles under the rapidly cooling shower stream.

“All right, fine, let’s get you up,” Michael said, but Alex held him down for a moment more, soaking in one last wet kiss.


End file.
